Home For Christmas In Tokyo
by LunaMoon29
Summary: One-shot. Usagi is excited for the holidays, but Mamoru won't be home for Christmas. Will Usagi be able to cope with not being able to see Mamoru during the most beautiful time of the year? Or will Usagi be in for more than she was expecting.


**Hey guys! Happy 2018! Sorry this is a little late. I know this is a Christmas story, but it took a little extra time to get this story finished. I hope you guys like this one. This is a Christmas AU, so a few liberties are being taken with the non-canon post-Stars universe.**

 **Little background info:**

 **This story takes place a few years after Stars. Usagi just graduated high school, and is currently attending Tokyo University, while Mamoru is still at Harvard. He's come back to visit during breaks before, but unfortunately, due to the overbooked flights, Mamoru cannot get home in time for Christmas. Usagi also tells Mamoru to stay at school because she doesn't want him to worry about getting home on top of taking midterms and finals. Usagi can still transform into Sailor Moon, with the appearance of season 1 but more power than after season 5.**

 **AN: this is something I wished would happen because I still think her season 1 outfit is the nicest, so this is a nod to those times without destroying the canon.**

 **Alright. Now let's get on with the story.**

 **Home for Christmas in Tokyo**

Usagi woke up to find snow falling outside.

"Snow!" Usagi exclaimed. The snowflakes fell rapidly outside, accumulating quickly on the ground and bushes. Christmas was a week away, and Usagi was super excited for it. Winter break had just started, and the Christmas spirit was in full swing in Tokyo.

"Keep it down, Usagi-baka!" Shingo called from the next room.

"Ugh. Keep it down, Usagi." Luna complained. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Usagi's viewing of the flakes falling from the sky was interrupted by the phone ringing. It ended abruptly as her mom answered.

"Usagi" she called. "Phone for-" Her mom was interrupted by the sound of Usagi rushing down the stairs, eagerly awaiting the call.

"Hello!" Usagi said.

"Usagi-chan. Get your butt down to the shrine in 15 minutes. We have Senshi business to discuss."

"Ugh. Rei-chan, it's you. I thought you were Mamo-chan." Usagi said. "You should've called me on my cell. You know I've been expecting a call from him. It's almost Christmas."

Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend, was busy studying in America at the prestigious Harvard University. A picture of the couple sat on Usagi's nightstand next to her cell phone and her alarm clock. The two of them, along with Chibi-Usa, sat at a picnic in Juuban Park, the two of them entranced in each other's eyes as Chibi-Usa sat near them.

Even though they have a link in which they could communicate, the time zone difference combined with the fact that to communicate over that distance is draining for both of them makes communicating like that difficult. They can connect in Elysium, the dream realm, but Usagi insisted that Mamoru not communicate with her often in her dreams so as to ensure he gets a good enough sleep to do well in school.

 _'_ _I miss those days.'_ Usagi thought.

"Whatever, Usagi." Rei said. "Just get over here." Rei hung up. Usagi began to get ready.

After washing her face, she sat down to brush her long golden locks. Ever since they discovered their identities as Serenity and Endymion, Usagi's hair kept growing and growing. It would not stop. At this time, her hair stretched down to the floor. She put it in her normal hairstyle, her infamous odangoes, and put on her favorite dress.

It was a beautiful Christmas red with white furry cuffs on the wrists and neck. It had a beautiful fit-n-flare skirt with a tight waist that accentuated her curves beautifully. She paired it with her favorite tan Uggs and some black tights.

She put on a grey winter jacket with a black fuzzy collar that was removable, and popped on some black gloves and a beanie.

She grabbed a tan Michael Kohrs cross body bag, her phone and her keys, and proceeded to walk over to the shrine, Luna struggling to follow closely at her side.

"Ugh. Usagi, can you please carry me? The wind is too strong." Luna complained

"Yeah, Luna." Usagi said. "It's so cold out here."

As she approached the shrine, she saw how beautiful the snow was, despite the heaviness and strength. The sakura trees were dusted with flakes, as the branches were bare. The main building of the shrine was unnoticeable, as it was completely covered with snow, almost resembling the top of a mountain.

Yuuichiro was busy shoveling the pathways, although his efforts seemed to be in vain. The snow kept coming down faster and faster.

"Oi, Yuuichiro" Usagi said. "Where are Rei-chan and the others?"

"They're all in the tatami mat room by the Great Fire." He replied.

"Thanks!" Usagi said. She walked into the room to find all the girls sitting around a fire, listening to music and eating sweets, everything from gingerbread cookies, courtesy of Makoto; to dango and mochi, courtesy of Rei and Ami.

Mina, of course, couldn't cook, and decided to bring ugly Christmas sweaters for everyone.

Each one was each girl's favorite color (blue for Ami, yellow for Mina, red for Rei, green for Makoto, and pink for Usagi). The designs were white with images of snowflakes, candy canes, and gingerbread men.

All the girls were wearing theirs, with Usagi's sitting on the couch.

"Usagi!" the girls shouted with excitement as the girls proceeded to shove food in Usagi's face, definitely something that only Usagi would love if not for the fact that she was taken back by the shock.

Luna began to cringe as she found herself squeezed like her favorite sardines in a can, but in her case, in Usagi's arm.

"Guys, what is going on? I thought there was some urgent Senshi business that needed to be taken care of." Usagi struggled to say as her mouth was stuffed full of food.

"Haha, nothing!" Makoto exclaimed. "We just wanted you to get down here. We can't eat all this food by ourselves you know." Makoto winked.

"Ugh. Really, you just dragged us here in the snow for that?!" Luna shouted. "My claws are full of snow and I am a complete mess thanks to you guys!"

"Oh, Luna." Mina said. "You know we love you." Everyone gave Luna a big bear hug.

"If only Mamo-chan were here. He would've probably made us some delicious cocoa, with extra whipped cream, marshmallows, and candy canes." Usagi's face suddenly turned sad as she said that. Tears fell down from her eyes, to her chin, and dripped down on her leg.

"Oh, Usagi, Mamoru-san isn't home isn't he." Ami said, endearingly. "It's okay, you're with us."

"Mamoru-san can't come because I told him not to." Usagi said. "I told him to stay there because he had midterms to study for. I wanted him to do well that I was willing to sacrifice my own holiday for him. But now I'm sad. I just want Mamo-chan!"

Usagi burst into tears as the girls gathered around her and embraced her as she yearned for the comfort of her friend's arms.

"Why don't you call Mamoru-san tonight and talk to him." Ami said. "Besides, Christmas is in a week. What would he say if you were like this a week before your favorite holiday. Besides Valentine's Day. And Easter. And your birthday."

"Thanks, Ami-chan." Usagi said. "This is why I love you guys." The girls giggled.

"Alright!" Makoto said. "Now let's chill and have some cocoa!"

The girls continued to enjoy themselves as they laughed and sang carols around the fire.

"Well guys, it's time I make my leave." Usagi said. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Makoto said. "Take these!" She handed her a small tub aware full of Usagi's favorite sweets.

"Thanks. We'll eat these at dinner. Bye, guys!" By then, the snow had begun to subside, and Yuuichiro's efforts to shovel the pathway were successful.

Her and Luna ran their way back home as fast as they could, Usagi trying not to slip on the ice.

She arrived at her house, and found her mom cooking dinner.

"Tadaima." Usagi said as she stepped in the house. Luna bounded inside, shaking off the snow as she ran upstairs to warm up with Usagi's heater.

Usagi took off her winter wear, being careful not to track snow all over the floor, unlike Luna.

"Usagi, how was Rei's house?" Ikuko asked.

"It was great. Makoto sent home some snacks." Usagi said.

"Oh, perfect. We'll save them for Christmas." Her mom said. Usagi's face contorted into a look of sadness, something Ikuko would never associate with Usagi.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Mamo-chan isn't going to be home for Christmas." Usagi said.

"I see." Ikuko replied. "Why don't you call him tonight? He'll feel happy to know you miss him, and I'm sure you'll feel better knowing that you get to talk to him."

"Yeah, that's what Ami said." She said. "I'll call him after dinner." She ran upstairs and shut the door, getting ready to join Luna around the heater.

"Usagi, thanks for getting this heater." Luna said. "It's so cold."

"Oh, it was nothing Luna." Usagi said. "I needed a new one anyway. My old one broke." Usagi's phone suddenly rang.

"Moshi moshi."

"Usako, it's me. I can't talk for long. Meet me in Elysium tonight. I'll explain later." Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said excitedly, yet worriedly. "Is everything-?" he hung up.

"Usagi-chan" Luna said. "Is everything alright?"

"Mamo-chan just called me." She said.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"I don't know." She said. "He told me to meet him Elysium tonight, and that he didn't have much time to talk right now. I'm really worried, Luna. I really am."

"Maybe he needs to vent to you about something." Luna said. "Don't assume the worst, Usagi-chan."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Luna." Usagi said.

"Usagi! Dinner!" Ikuko shouted.

"Coming!" she shouted. "Well, I guess I'll see him in Elysium later. Now, come on. I hear that Mom's making teriyaki salmon with rice and vegetables."

Usagi got changed into her favorite silk pajama set. It was important her to get comfortable because in order to communicate well in Elysium, they both needed to be deeply asleep. She made her bed, making sure the comforter and the pillows were lined perfectly.

"Goodnight, Luna." She said as she shut the lights.

"Goodnight, Usagi-chan." Luna said as she curled up on her little bed by Usagi's bedside. Usagi laid down as she let sleep come over her. Her body pressed down in the soft bed.

 _Usagi found herself in the Elysium kingdom. She was bathed in moonlight and clothed as Serenity. Suddenly, her Mamo-chan came out from behind a tree, clothed as her prince, Endymion. He was taken back as Usagi ran into him, crying and embracing him._

 _"_ _Mamo-chan!" She cried._

 _"_ _Usako." He said. "It's okay. I'm here now, everything is okay."_

 _"_ _Why did you call me here?" she asked._

 _"_ _I wanted to see you, since I can't make it back to Tokyo for Christmas." He said. "My love, it feels great to be with you again. Come, let's walk the gardens." They were instantly taken to the rose gardens of the palace that Endymion tended to so long ago. Every color of rose you could find was in the gardens. She was led to a stone bench engraved with beautiful roses. They sat down in the place that they loved and missed._

 _"_ _I miss you." She said. "I can't believe it's been so long. I miss these moments, you know. You and me happy and alone together."_

 _Mamoru did his signature trick: turning into Tuxedo Mask and pulling a rose out of thin air. He placed it in Usagi's hands._

 _"_ _For you, my love." He said. She gasped, as she placed the rose into her hair, her favorite way to wear it. Suddenly, she broke down. Through their mind link, he could tell she was crying, knowing that this dream would be over soon._

 _"_ _My love, please don't cry." He said. "We will be reunited soon. I promise, maybe even sooner than you think."_

 _"_ _Promise?" she cried. "You promise you will come back to me?"_

 _"_ _I promise." He said._

 _He stood her up, pulling her closer to him. Her soft frame was pulled against his sharp chest. She stared into his dark, stormy, ocean-blue eyes. They were filled with promise and knowing._

 _He put his hand around her waist, raising her mouth closer to his. She rose up to meet his. Their lips connected in a swirl of passion and love. The roses around them bloomed with delight, as the scent of love filled the air. Usagi's hair flowed behind her, flowing beautifully in the wind._

 _Suddenly, as quickly as it started, Mamoru pulled back._

 _"_ _Usako." He said breathlessly. "The night is about to end. I must leave you now. But please, do not worry. We will be reunited soon."_

 _"_ _I know." She said. She quickly kissed his cheek, as they slowly started to fade from each other. "I will see you soon. Goodbye, my love."_

Usagi abruptly awoke, her back covered in sweat.

"Luna! Luna! I just had the most amazing dream ever!" she shouted.

"That's great, Usagi-chan." Luna yawned. "But can you please keep the noise down? I'm trying to sleep in for once."

Usagi yawned as she got up to turn on the lights.

"Oh, Luna. You and your sleep."

Usagi closed the blinds as she got ready for the day. By the morning, the snow had stopped falling.

She put on a periwinkle sweater with white ripped jeans and grey booties. She ran downstairs to find breakfast on the table: pancakes with fruit, chocolate chips, and whipped cream for toppings.

"Morning, Mom." Usagi said as she sat down, putting 6 pancakes on her plate with a huge mountain of whipped cream.

"Easy on the food, Usagi-baka." Shingo said. "Leave some for the rest of us."

"Leave me alone, Shingo!" She said. "Let me enjoy my comfort food!"

"Whatever." He said, diving back into his pancakes. Usagi put her fork down, and excused herself.

Heading downtown, Usagi headed down to Osa P, Naru's mom's jewelry shop. The shop was on a street corner in the Juuban shopping district.

"Irashaimase" Naru said as Usagi stepped into the store. "Usagi-chan, how are you? I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

"I'm good. I came by to pick up my surprise." Usagi said.

"Oh, okay. Come with me in the back." Naru said.

"Here it is." Naru showed her the box.

In it sat a star-shaped pocket watch, no cracks or scratches. The inside of the watch had the images of starlight on the moon. She had the watch restored after it was broken during the battle between the Senshi and Queen Beryl.

The back of the watch was converted into a locket. Inside the locket was a miniature version of the picture on Mamoru's bedside table: a picture of him and Usagi sitting at their favorite bench in the park.

To go with it, Usagi bought a locket necklace that looked just like Mamoru's watch, but it did not function as a watch, rather just a locket with the same picture.

They served as beautiful reminders that no matter what pain faces the two of them, they will always have each other.

They were the perfect gift for when, eventually, Mamoru comes home. "Usagi-chan, let me give you a discount."

"Really?" she asked as she got her wallet out.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do, considering that we're friends."

"Thanks, Naru-chan!" Usagi said, as she left the store. Usagi walked down the street, stopping at her local Starbucks.

"Hey, Usagi-chan" Motoki said. As if Motoki's family didn't own enough places, his family owns a Starbucks IN ADDITON to the arcade and restaurant they already own.

"Hey Motoki-san." She said. "Venti iced tea no milk with sugar and a cookie dough cake pop."

"You got it, Usagi-chan." He said. "So, have you heard anything from Mamoru yet?"

"A little bit." She said. "He called me quickly, and we talked for a little bit. I didn't want to keep him for too long. He's probably in the middle of Midterms." Motoki looked at her with a look of uneasiness, like he knows something.

"Here you go, Usagi-chan." He said. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Motoki-san." She said. She walked out towards the snowy street. Tea in hand, she walked towards home.

 _Christmas Eve:_

The Tsukino family sat down under the Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments from head to toe. Every year, the family decorates the tree with items that represent their greatest memories from the year. Even though the frame ornaments are the same, each one has a different picture each year.

This year, Usagi picked 5 memories to put in her ornaments: one was a picture of her with all her friends as they graduate Juuban high school; one was a picture of her family on vacation in the mountains; one was a picture of her and Mamoru on their favorite bench (the same one in the locket) one was a picture of her and Luna; and the rest were of her and her friends eating and gathering together; what Usagi thought the holidays were about.

Everyone got amazing gifts from Usagi this year. She got her mom a new set of wooden kitchen utensils, knowing her mom's love of cooking. She dipped the ends in different colored paints with a chalky finish so her mom could know which utensil she was grabbing regardless of its orientation.

She gave her dad a new case to go with the phone her mom gave him for Christmas. The case was an OtterBox, since she knew that her dad was prone to dropping things. Not that she wasn't guilty of that either.

She gave her brother the new watch he had been pushing hints about. It was, unsurprisingly, a watch with a red band and a comic book character in the middle.

As the rest of her family walked upstairs to bed, Ikuko and Usagi were still sitting on the couch.

"I wanted you to open this gift just the two of us." She said.

"Okay?" Usagi said, opening the wrapper. She found a decently sized box with the words PINK written across the front.

Immediately, she could see where this was going.

She opened the paper inside to reveal a pink lacy push-up bra and panties. Below it was a shirt and short pajama set with an eye mask and some body spray.

"Mom!" Usagi exclaimed, blushing.

"You're getting older, Usagi. It's time you at least have something pretty in case you get to-"

"Mom!" Usagi now looked like a tomato. She sighed. "It is nice. But I'm hiding the underwear at the bottom of my drawer. And I really like the body spray and the pjs. I'll wear them tonight."

"Okay, sweetheart. Merry Christmas." She said. And with that, Usagi was alone. She walked upstairs, putting on the new pajama set. It was very comfortable. The soft satin material felt like heaven against her smooth skin.

As she sprayed a bit of body spray on herself, she heard a strange knocking at her window. Surprised, she opened it.

Standing outside, somehow balancing on the tree, was her one and only Mamo-chan dressed as her knight in shining armor, Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask?! What are you doing here?!" she cried, shocked as she gaped at the man standing before her. "I thought you weren't able to come home for the holidays. I thought there weren't any flights."

"I was able to pull a few strings with a friend of mine from school." He said, as he pulled a rose out of his pocket, and put it behind her ear. "But none of that matters now. All that matters is that I'm here with you now, and I am gonna make this the best Christmas ever." He reached for her hand and pulled her outside onto the tree.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

And with that, the two of them took off into the dark of night, Mamoru carrying her bridal style. He took her throughout the city, giving her a perfect view of the city. Snowflakes started falling around them as they soared over Tokyo like they used to everyday, fighting Youmas. The two eventually stopped on the rooftop of a tall building overlooking Tokyo's town square, where the beautiful tree lighting began.

"3…2…1…" chanted the people watching.

And the tree lit up with all the colors of the holidays, a spectacle worthy of the gods.

"Wow, Mamo-chan." She said. "This is beautiful, how did you pull this off?"

"Anything for my love." He said. "I missed these moments so much."

"Me too." She said, placing a small box in his hand. "I got you something."

"Oh, what is this?" he said. He opened the wrapper slowly to reveal the fixed watch.

"You fixed this?" he said.

"Look on the back." She said as she showed him the necklace she was wearing. He opened it to reveal the matching picture of her and him on the bench.

"Usa- this is the best thing anyone could give me." He said, pulling her closer. She blushed, remembering the dream. It seemed as if her dreams were finally coming true.

"Merry Christmas, Usako." He said, closing the miniscule distance between them, fireworks cracking as they embraced each other for the first time after so long, underneath the perfect full moonlight. The snow around them added to the romantic atmosphere.

It felt like something out of a fairytale.

Her fairy tale.

Her Christmas Miracle.

 **And that's the story. Hope you guys enjoyed this holiday tale, and I hope your 2017 was a great one.**


End file.
